


Stay in bed

by hwanghyun (monochromekitty)



Series: twohyunweek @hwanghyunbugi [4]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, cat boy!Minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekitty/pseuds/hwanghyun
Summary: Jonghyun takes care of sick Minhyun who's clingy.





	Stay in bed

It’s barely 6am when Jonghyun’s awaken by muffled coughs from the other corner of the bed. He rubs his eyes and stretches his stiff arms before turning over to look at the source of noise.

Minhyun is shivering into the blanket and curled into a ball facing away from him. He places his palm over the man’s forehead and sighs at how hot he’s burning. Minhyun must have caught a cold after rushing for datelines and stressing himself out with no sleep for the past week. Jonghyun’s not even sure what time he returned home the night before because he fell asleep waiting.

Worried, he gets up to get a wet towel to place over his boyfriend’s forehead, hoping it’ll reduce the fever. Minhyun scrunches his eyebrows and his blonde cat ears flat on the top of his head twitches but he otherwise doesn’t awaken. Jonghyun sits on the side of the bed as he softly touches the soft hair of the male, concern if he should wake him up to take some medicine.

Jonghyun stayed awake till the sun rises, looking over Minhyun and making sure his fever doesn’t worsen. He’s relieved when Minhyun’s heavy breathing seem to slow down to a normal pace and his temperature falls back to a normal level. He wanted to stand and move the towel and basin away but he’s stopped by Minhyun’s tail pulling on his wrist.

He smiles at how clingy Minhyun is even when subconscious. He decides he can clean up later when they’re both awake and slips into the covers next to the small space next to his big cat.

 

The next time he’s awaken, it’s because of fur tickling his nose and a warm body nuzzling into his neck.

“Hyunie, are you feeling better? You were burning up yesterday,” Jonghyun mumbles into his hair.

Minhyun rubs his cheeks against Jonghyun’s chest and hugs him tighter, “My head hurts.”

Jonghyun scratches behind Minhyun’s twitching ears, knowing that it always makes him feel better and feels the vibrations of deep purring on his skin.

“I’m going to make you breakfast so you can take some meds. Go back to sleep, I’ll bring it to you when I’m done,” Jonghyun tells him, preparing to get out of bed.

Except his stopped once again as Minhyun clings to his shirt and his tail wrapping tightly around his thigh, “Nooo, stay in bed. You smell good, it’s calming.”

Jonghyun laughs at the whiny reply, “You’ll never get better if you don’t let me go. It’s only 15 minutes, okay baby?”

Minhyun pouts but allows Jonghyun to step out of the covers after rubbing his face against Jonghyun’s. Jonghyun tucks him nicely in bed and smiles at the flushed face and flat ears mostly hidden under the blanket.

 

After quickly boiling some porridge and brushing his teeth, Jonghyun settles back into bed and softly shakes Minhyun awake. He rubs Minhyun’s back slowly until the cat turns over and blinks his eyes open.

“Come on, lets fill your stomach with some warm food,” Jonghyun says as he holds out a spoonful of porridge to fed Minhyun.

Minhyun smells the porridge for a moment before opening his mouth wide. He cuddles back into Jonghyun’s side as he gets fed, his tail finding its way out of the covers and swinging happily in the air.

Jonghyun puts the bowl to aside and passes Minhyun two paracetamol pills to rid of his headache. By now, Minhyun is back to sleeping on Jonghyun’s lap and purring happily with his eyes closed.

“I have an event to attend tonight, Minhyun-ah,” Jonghyun reminds.

The other snarls, “Ask somebody to sub in for you. You’ll come home smelling like those annoying girls that keep rubbing on you. I don’t like it.”

Jonghyun sighs but does as told, texting his assistant to go in his place as he has an emergency to attend to. He knows his cat is extremely protective and possessive especially when he’s in a weak state like now and pulls the blanket higher up to cover them.

“Okay, we’ll stay in bed all day,” he tells him.

Minhyun hums in satisfaction, kissing Jonghyun’s stomach in happiness before the drowsiness takes over and he falls back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas but no time. Anyway, catboy Minhyun is something I've been talking about for the past 5/6 months so lmk if anybody wants more from this universe.
> 
> Twitter: [@hwanghyunbugi](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi)  
> Curiouscat: [@minloveshyun](https://curiouscat.me/minloveshyun)


End file.
